


回溫

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: - Eddy/Brett- 現實向- 有前女友描寫 無出現具體姓名
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 46





	回溫

Brett不恨她，真的，沒什麼好恨的。  
哪怕她曾讓自己痛苦得連靈魂都碎了大半，他也不曾把這份苦怪罪在她頭上——這不是她的錯，Brett總這麼告訴自己，Eddy選擇她不是她的錯，你不能因為這樣厭惡她。  
畢竟當時的Eddy還是個異性戀，他喜歡又嬌小又漂亮的女孩，可以和他一起演奏樂器、看動畫、追韓流，換作是Brett，也會喜歡這種女孩子的。  
也是因為如此，他才不敢相信Eddy居然會在分手後不到一年就和自己表白。  
他曉得Eddy和她的感情早出了問題，但他不知道原來自己也是那「問題」之一。

Eddy突然就彎了，這有可能嗎？  
無論如何，他們親過幾次，他能對著自己硬、能真槍實彈地和他做愛、也能在每個晚上都抱著自己睡覺，性向的轉變大概真的可能發生吧。  
Brett已經逐漸習慣Eddy的體溫，他一直很燙，和前女友分手後開始健身而日漸精實的手臂從背後環繞住Brett的腰，Brett從一開始的僵硬、到現在變得會享受這種溫暖，他喜歡把腦袋往後靠，貼緊Eddy枕在他脖子下的小臂，用臉頰輕輕蹭對方的肌膚，用自己的方式向他表達親近。  
他們還是很忙，但感情生活的穩定反而讓兩人都心情平和，蓬鬆柔軟的羽絨被恰恰蓋住鼻子，Brett喜歡洗衣粉的香味，和Eddy身上的一樣讓他感到安心。

他差點就睡著了。  
直到門鈴響起，Eddy放輕力道抽出手臂、下床替客人開門，Brett都以為自己今天能睡個好覺。  
是她。在他們分手超過半年的今天，她敲開了Eddy家的大門。  
她沒有惡意，Brett比誰都清楚這點，但心裡的酸水還是不停向外冒；Eddy讓她進門了，Brett閉著眼盡力讓自己忽視外頭的聲響，那點酸楚還是不可避免開始發澀、發苦，侵蝕他的內心。  
他聽見她和Eddy道歉，為的不是別的，只是向這麼晚還來打擾感到抱歉。她拖著行李箱，說自己漏了點東西，可幾個小時後就要上飛機了，不得不在前往機場的途中過來一趟。  
她提前問過Eddy，可惜Eddy並沒有看到兩小時前她傳送的訊息——他當然沒看到訊息了，Brett腹誹，因為當時我們在做愛。  
她說自己想找一份文件，不是特別重要，所以當初搬離Eddy家時沒收拾到；Eddy翻了幾個櫃子都沒找著，她直接穿了拖鞋走進書房，熟門熟路地拉開所有抽屜，花了不到兩分鐘就把東西拿到手。  
像個女主人，又或著該這麼說：曾是個女主人。

Eddy一直盡可能滿足Brett需要的安全感，但有時心裡的空洞就像破裂的缸，怎麼樣也填不滿。  
Brett永遠記得那兩人剛分開時Eddy有多痛苦，他把所有注意力都轉移到事業上，擅自替Brett完成一切工作，無論Brett怎麼勸都不肯休息。他把自己關進一座牢籠裡，是Brett抓著他滿世界跑、帶他看遍所有日光和燭火，幾個月過去，Eddy終於在淚水乾涸的瞬間迎接清晨，Brett卻被困住了，再也逃離不了那片深淵。  
他們談過好幾次，Eddy充分解釋過自己當初的心路歷程，理智上Brett也完全理解，可他在面對Eddy時理智這種東西從來就派不上用場。  
Brett可以想出至少十個理由證明Eddy並不愛自己，無論他還愛不愛她，都不影響那十個理由存在的正當性——雖然Eddy有辦法和他做愛，但用性來判斷愛未免也太膚淺了，Brett想。哪怕是他，在面對一個全裸的女人時偶爾也會起反應，可他不愛女人，這點千真萬確。

Eddy和她在外頭聊了起來，話題無非是一些閒話家常，客套地問候彼此的家庭和工作；Brett被自己煩得不行，他想起身把門關上，又不想被外頭的兩人發現自己醒著。  
時間晚了，空氣有點冷。Brett身上一件衣服都沒有，赤裸裸地躺在床上，而床鋪的主人此時在外頭和一個客觀意義上的外人聊得火熱。  
混蛋。Brett想。  
但他也不知道自己罵的究竟是誰。

又過了好一會兒，氣氛開始變得有點尷尬，他們已經不曉得該聊什麼了，於是Eddy客氣地提醒她時間，讓她別因為趕班機疏忽交通安全；她說我會的，一邊把東西拿上準備離開，肩背包上的金色鏈子和大理石桌碰撞發出響亮的聲音，她走了兩步，突然在主臥門前停下。  
「這是......？」她把音量放輕：「抱歉，我不知道裡頭有人，希望我沒有打擾到她(her)。」  
「沒事，他(he)睡了。」  
她說的是「她」，而Eddy將它糾正過來了。  
她愣了一下，反射性又轉頭看了一眼，房裡燈光很暗，地上落了幾件衣服，門口的兩雙拖鞋和牆上掛著的同款外套無一不顯示這是一對情侶的房間；床上的人整張臉都埋在被子裡，只露出後腦勺和一隻耳朵，碎髮落在耳後，如果再更仔細點觀察，或許還能發現耳廓有些發紅。  
「你也找到新對象了嗎？」她的聲音更小了些：「挺好的。恭喜你，我很替你感到高興。」  
Eddy沒有說話，可能連點頭或微笑都沒有，這讓Brett很緊張。  
沉默維持了幾秒，那兩人還站在門口不走，Brett有點擔心自己會窒息，他悶在被子裡太久了。  
「是他對吧。」行李箱的滾輪動了一下，輕輕撞在牆上：「我早該知道的。」  
「嘿。」Eddy終於出聲：「我們的事和他沒有關係。」  
「Eddy，別自欺欺人了，我們都知道和他有關。只是這不能怪他，只能怪你。」  
Brett知道她只是在開玩笑，Eddy也是：「也不能怪我，我跟你保證，我沒出軌。」  
「嘿！兄弟，我當然知道了！」  
外頭傳來衣料摩擦的聲音，接著又是一段沉默。Brett不曉得他們做了什麼，希望不是正在接吻。

「我沒想到會在這個時間點和你討論我們半年前就該談的問題。」  
「我也是。」  
「你們什麼時候在一起的？」  
Eddy停頓了幾秒，然後說：「幾個月前。」  
「挺好的。」她又重複了一次：「挺好的，真的。我真心祝福你們。」

Brett突然很想哭，有什麼往心上狠狠砸了下來，有時候他總覺得自己像小偷，偷走本不屬於他的幸福和幸運，可若他不能擁有，又有誰能？甚至Brett都不能說Eddy是他「偷」來的，這對Eddy來說不公平，他不是物品，他是一個人。  
「謝謝。」Eddy慢慢呼出一口氣，分針又挪了一格，踩在所有人的耳膜上：「和妳分開那段時間，我沒想到有一天我會和Brett在一起。」  
她沒有應答，她知道Eddy還有話想說。  
「Brett他......他喜歡我很久了。這種話讓我自己說還挺奇怪的，哈哈。但這是事實。」  
「我以前沒注意到，直到我們吵架那會兒，你說我的人生規劃裡根本沒有女朋友，只有工作......我想再一次為這件事道歉，那時我堅決反駁這件事，後來才知道，其實妳是對的。更應該道歉的是Brett被我劃分在『工作』類別，填滿我的生活的不只是巡迴演出和處理不完的信件，這裡頭有很大一部分是Brett。」  
「和妳一樣，我以為那是工作，但過了很久我才發現不是。若不是他，我的人生根本不會是現在這樣。我很喜歡妳——我是說，我曾經很喜歡妳，可是......」  
「可是你不愛我。」她把Eddy的話接上：「陳腔濫調了，一個人可以同時喜歡很多人，但只能愛一個，是吧？我明白，Brett才是你願意愛的那個。」  
Eddy聳肩：「我也沒有同時喜歡很多人，但妳說得對。我很愛他，這不在我的規劃裡，不過本來很多事就是無可奈何。而且這也沒有什麼不好，至少我們幾個現在都挺好的。」  
「挺好？」她笑了：「被前任說當初並不愛我，怎麼想都不好吧。」  
Eddy也笑：「別扭曲我的原話。」  
他替她把行李箱從牆邊拖到玄關，距離登機時間只剩兩小時，她該出發了。  
Eddy想送她出門，被對方留在原地：「你快回去吧，別送了，我不希望Brett誤會——而且，有人在外面等我。」  
「噢。」Eddy點點頭，笑著和她道別：「對方是誰？我認識嗎？有時間介紹一下吧，讓我看看你愛的人是什麼樣子。」  
「好，沒問題。」  
Eddy給了她一個道別的擁抱：「你看，這可不就是『挺好的』嗎？」  
是啊，挺好的，甚至有些好過頭了。Brett想。

從她對Eddy說「可是你不愛我」開始Brett就哭得不能自己，他一直是個很任性的人，但沒想到Eddy總是能更勝一籌——他甚至不願意花時間想一個藉口來解釋他的任性！他說他愛Brett，但為什麼？他不告訴你，因為連他自己都不知道答案。  
誰說Eddy做事優柔寡斷猶豫不決的？在感情上他的果斷和鋒利甚至讓Brett感覺心臟都在隱隱作痛，他給的太多了，Brett擔心自己接不住。

「Brett？」Eddy把臥室燈按開：「我是不是吵醒你了......你在哭嗎？」  
Brett試圖在枕頭上挖一個坑把臉藏進去。  
「天，怎麼了？」Eddy快速解釋剛才發生的所有事，然後說：「她已經離開了，什麼事也沒發生，我保證。」  
「我知道。」  
Brett拉開被子示意Eddy躺回來，Eddy照做了，在手臂碰到Brett小臂的瞬間馬上用被子把人捂得實實的：「你的手好涼，很冷嗎？」  
Brett「嗯」了一聲，Eddy馬上把自己身上的白色棉衫脫下來套到Brett身上，體溫殘留在衣服上，暖呼呼的，Brett悄悄蹭了兩下。  
「你剛才都聽到了？」  
Brett點頭，配合Eddy讓他把手搭到自己腰上。  
「那，你有什麼想對我說的嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
Eddy在他的頭頂落下一個吻，然後說：「我覺得你應該說『我也愛你』。」  
Brett照做了。

整間屋子除了他們兩個已經沒有其他人，Brett的體溫也慢慢恢復正常。這句表白再也不是過去近十年來他單方面對Eddy劇烈、乏味、固執且說不出口的感情，而是收到Eddy的訊息後，靈巧而堅定的回覆。

也許直至今日Brett才真正學會如何被愛。  
Eddy終於將他捂暖了。

Fin.  
2020.09.20


End file.
